


set me on fire

by no_loose_wire_jokes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Pet Names, Shy Ben Solo, Shy in the street - freak in the sheets, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, The Titanic is HORNY don't @ me, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, gamer ben solo, horny rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes
Summary: Ben is the best roommate anyone could ever ask for. He hangs out with her, he cooks, he cleans, but most importantly he always pays his rent on time.But like any roommate, he has some quirks. And her favorite one is when her kind, quiet Ben turns into a loud, foul-mouthed gamer.It’s not a problem. Or really, itwouldn’t beif she hadn’t been falling completely head over heels for him and the sound of his voice.[Or, Rey gets off to the sound of Ben swearing when he plays video games at night. When her air conditioner breaks, she has to spend the night in Ben's room to survive the hottest night of the summer.]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 81
Kudos: 596





	set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> *throws daddy smut and runs away*
> 
>  _I_ certainly had fun writing this so I hope _you_ have fun reading it. 
> 
> Love,  
> Deela

Ben is the best roommate anyone could ever ask for. He hangs out with her, he cooks, he cleans, but most importantly he always pays his rent on time. 

But like any roommate, he has some quirks. He always sits in the chair closest to the window—she’s officially-unofficially deemed that ‘Ben’s spot’—and he always has scented candles lit throughout the apartment. 

But her favorite one is when her kind, quiet Ben turns into a loud, foul-mouthed gamer.

She wouldn’t even mind how much noise he makes when he plays online with his friends, but the _things he says_ … She never would have guessed that they were even in his vocabulary. 

The first time he played online after they had moved in together, Rey nearly knocked his bedroom door off the hinges to make sure he was okay. He assured her that he was fine and that his games could sometimes make him ‘ _a little passionate’._

As it turns out though, Ben is passionate online more than just a little. It’s almost every night. 

It’s not a problem. Or really, it _wouldn’t be_ if she hadn’t been completely falling head over heels for him. 

She’s always found him handsome—even from the moment she met him at the interview for this place—but now, everything about her little crush is just getting _worse and worse_. 

A few weeks ago, their air conditioner completely broke. When they complained to the landlord about it, he said someone would be up to look at it but no one’s come up yet. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if summer isn’t literally around the corner, but it is, and everyday the temperature is getting to levels where Rey can literally feel her boobs melting off her chest. 

They bought little window units for each of their bedrooms but other than that, all they have around the apartment to keep them cool are those shitty fans that she swore only elementary schools used. 

And because it wasn’t hot enough already, Ben started wearing no shirt around during the day. 

She can’t blame him. Really, she can’t, but for the love of God, why did he have to be so gorgeous? He’s bloody sculpted—strong, rippling muscles under taut pale skin with beautiful moles and freckles scattered along the smooth plains and hard ridges of his body. Not to mention the trail of hair that runs from just below his belly button past the waistband of his shorts... 

He’s a literal wet dream incarnate. 

And Rey just has to sit there and take it, sweating and smelling—and also probably looking—like a wet dog no matter how many showers she takes to beat the heat. 

And when it comes to this crush of hers? It doesn’t help that he makes her iced coffee and cold treats all the time while simultaneously cooking dinner for her every night so she doesn’t have to ‘ _bear the heat of the stove’_ like some kind of fucking gentleman. 

And then, when they watch movies together at night, he brings them both ice water and snacks without even thinking about it. 

It’s like a fire straight to her soul, and that flame is only stoked even higher when she gets to listen to him swear into his headset from across the hall. 

And tonight, he’s decided to definitely _not_ take mercy on her ovaries: 

“ _Oh fuck you, Poe, suck my big, fat cock and fucking choke on it, too.”_

Rey pulls her single sheet higher past her chest and up over her face so that not even her ceiling can see the blush rising to her cheeks as she definitely _doesn’t_ think about Ben Solo’s dick. 

If it’s anything like the rest of him, he’s probably not far from the truth when he says it’s big and fat. She can imagine it’s long, too, based off the size of his hands and feet. She knows that the whole big-feet-big-meat thing doesn’t necessarily apply to everyone but somehow she knows, _she just knows_ , that his dick is probably huge. 

She can feel herself getting wet, her slick already dripping through her folds just at the thought of what’s under those grey shorts. _Oh_ , what she’d do just to _know_ …

“ _Oh, fuck me!”_

Rey whimpers, full-on _whimpers_ at that one. _Gladly_ , she thinks to herself, but clearly that was the wrong thing to say because she can suddenly feel a throbbing emptiness inside her, can feel her walls clenching around nothing as the little nub at the apex of her thighs tightens into a hard little bud. 

She can’t help the way she runs her hands over her breasts, squeezing the soft masses before simultaneously pinching both her nipples with the edge of her fingernails for the added feel of pleasure and pain. She shivers when she runs her hands down her abdomen, sliding lower and lower until her hand dips into her shorts and her fingers reach the wet, sticky mess at her entrance. 

“Damn it,” she sighs quietly. How does listening to a man yell at computer games make her so—so… _horny?_

It’s almost humiliating, as she moves her fingers over her clit in little circular motions, how quickly she begins to feel her orgasm building. She’s barely even started and she can already feel the heat rising in her core just like the thermostat right down the hall. Even with her little air conditioner on, she can feel sweat pooling under the small of her back and across her brow, and it’s not just from the heat.

_“You little pussies!”_ Ben yells again, the deep timbre of his voice shooting straight through her and causing _her_ pussy to throb. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she whimpers before promptly shoving two fingers deep inside her.

She’s momentarily shocked at how smoothly they slide in, her body pliant and ready. She pumps her hand quickly grinding against the heel of her hand while her release builds faster than ever before. 

Her toes curl and her back completely arches off her bed as she begins to pick up speed. She scissors her fingers to feel the stretch of her walls as her palm gently glides over her clit with a pressure that makes her _dizzy_. 

But the teasing is too much so she drives her fingers in and holds them there as she forces her pelvic bone hard against her hand. The continued murmur of Ben’s voice from across the hall only drags her further over the cliff and she falls right off the edge without a goddamned parachute. 

She has to bring her other hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud. God knows if Ben would even hear it—who knows how loud those headphones are—but she does it anyways, hoping that the nearly satanic noise that bursts out of her is at least somewhat absorbed by her palm. 

The aftershocks continue long after she removes her fingers. She would say she’s satisfied but she just knows that he would be able to help her so much more than she can help herself. She gives herself _good_ orgasms, for sure, but they aren’t great. At least not as great as she feels like Ben could make them. 

You know what they say; the shy ones are usually the freaks.

And not even two minutes after she finished stuffing her own pussy, she’s thinking about him again. Would he spank her? Would he tell her she’s a dirty girl for even thinking about this? Would he bend her over his tree-trunk sized thighs and beat her ass with a leather belt until the skin there is red and throbbing?

God… Would he call her a good girl?

Feeling totally ashamed of that line of thought, she turns on to her side and brings her sheet back to her chin. She can’t afford to think of him like that—he’s her roommate for pete’s sake. 

Picturing herself tied to his bed certainly isn’t going to help anybody. 

Feeling slightly sad and a little unsatisfied, Rey falls into a fitful sleep—hot and bothered in more than one way. 

* * *

The next night, after learning that she had never seen it, Ben insists that the two of them watch Titanic together. 

Like always, he brought her ice-cold water and a bowl of her favorite chips and settled into his chair beside the window. In the wintertime when it’s cold, Rey is sometimes able to convince him to cuddle for warmth while they watch a movie but definitely not tonight. 

No, tonight she stretches out on their hand-me-down couch from his parents while he sits about as far away from her as he can. It’s okay, really, it’s hot, she gets it. 

But it didn’t start getting really hot until about halfway through the movie. It was pretty tame at first; your average strangers to friends to lovers story that you know from the beginning is destined for tragedy. But what she didn’t expect was the steamy, ‘ _hey! let’s fuck in the buggy!’_ scene that Ben definitely didn’t tell her about. 

Instantly, her mind hits the gutter. It’s definitely hot enough in this apartment to recreate the whole hand print thing. 

And suddenly all she can picture is Ben’s large body pressing her against the window by his chair so that everyone on the street below can watch as he fucks into her from behind. Her thighs rub together unconsciously and the delicious yet torturous pressure sends her into an internal frenzy right then and there. 

She can’t help the way she shifts back and forth on the couch, it’s truly beyond her control. It becomes extremely difficult to pay attention to the movie when the motion makes a heat lick up her spine.

_He’d fuck her so well like that_ — _pressed against the warm glass of the window. He’d wrap a massive hand around her throat to force her head back as his chest would squish her little tits flat to the window. He’d force her legs apart with a single knee and use his other leg for leverage as he slowly but deeply thrusts into her._

_“You like that, baby?” He’d say, “Pressed against the window so the whole world can watch me fuck you?”_

“Rey?” 

Her eyes pop open, _when did she even close them?_ — “Huh?” 

“Do you need some more water? You look a little flushed,” he says gently, concern on his brow. 

“Oh, um, sure,” she fumbles, “thank you, Ben.”

He stands and, in all his shirtless glory, says, “No problem, I’ll be right back.”

When he disappears from her line of sight, she quietly makes a face at herself as she pulls on the ends of her hair.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ — _You can’t fantasize about Ben while he’s sitting_ right there _, you absolute walnut_ —

“Here,” he says, holding a new full glass out towards her. 

She gently takes it from him, careful not to spill it or accidentally touch his fingers. “Thanks,” she breathes. 

He smiles softly. “Don’t mention it.”

Just like before, they go right back to watching the movie. Rey sits there and squirms the whole time, hoping and praying that Ben doesn’t look over and see her trying to grind against her own legs like some kind of horny teenager. 

And as time crawls on and on, Rey can’t help but wonder, _how long is this fucking movie?!_

…

_“You goddamn cocksuckers,”_

Rey scrunches her face, desperately trying to ignore the dirty swears coming from Ben’s room. It’s so difficult to control herself when his deep, beautiful voice reverberates around their apartment spewing words like ‘ _cock_ ’ and ‘ _fuck me’_ and ‘ _pussy_ ’.

She shouldn’t react like this. She knows she shouldn’t react like this but regardless, she’s still preparing to slide her hand under her shorts for another desperate, unfulfilling round of self-love. 

Or at least she was going to until her little window unit begins sputtering to a halt. 

Rey quickly sits up straight. “No, no, no, _no._ _Please_ don’t do this, not now.”

The air conditioner completely dies then, groaning and creaking until it goes completely silent and cold air stops coming out the little vent. 

“Shit,” she says as she pops open the little panel at the front. She begins digging around, searching for the source of the problem but when she can’t see anything wrong with it, she assumes that the motor has broken from the inside. 

“You know what, maybe it’s okay. Maybe it’s cooled down outside. I could probably open the window, right?”

Wrong, she learns quickly. It did _not_ get colder when the sun went down, in fact, it’s probably just as hot as it was this afternoon. Plus there’s the added moisture in the air from the night dew so in less than ten minutes, Rey is laying in what feels like a puddle of her own sweat. 

It doesn’t get better with time either. She decides to wait another few minutes, maybe a breeze will come by, or the temperature will drop some more. But that also turns out to be wishful thinking. It only gets hotter, and more humid, and more hell-like until she decides that she just can’t take it anymore.

She gets up and puts on a new set of pyjamas, the ones she was wearing soaked to the bone, and grabs her phone off the charger before leaving her personal hell and stepping across the hall towards her only hope at getting a decent night's sleep.

Rey takes a deep breath before knocking, three sharp taps of her knuckles against Ben’s bedroom door. 

There’s a pause on the other side and she can hear him mumbling into his headset before he slowly opens the door. 

The rush of cold air that hits her feels like paradise against her heated skin. She feels kind of bad about it, but she just pushes right past Ben and quickly closes the door behind her so none of the conditioned air leaves the room.

She sighs against the cool surface of his door, her back pressed flat against the nearly icy wood. 

“Uh, Rey?”

“Oh,” she says, stammering a little, “I’m so sorry, Ben. It’s just that the window unit in my room broke and it’s hotter than satan’s asshole in there. I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight?”

His eyebrows raise on his forehead. “It broke?” He repeats. When she nods, he continues. “Uh, y-yeah, of course. Just make yourself at home.”

He gestures to his room, a near perfect mirror of her own, before he moves to sit down again. He’s about to pull his headset back on when he pauses and looks at her. “The boys and I just have one more raid left. Would you mind if I played for ten more minutes?”

She’s in _his_ room and he’s asking _her_ for permission to play his own video games. She tries not to laugh at the sweet sentiment. “No, I don’t mind at all.”

He gives her a small smile before quickly donning the headset, “Thank you.”

She definitely laughs at that as she sits on the side of his bed. Like her, Ben only has a single sheet on the bed but the difference is that his is cold as ice. She sighs as she lays back on it, her head hitting one of his cold pillows. She nearly cries at the relieving sensation and tucks herself in under the sheet.

She lays on her side so she can watch as Ben taps away at his keyboard. 

His side profile is absolutely striking—his strong nose and defined jaw both sharp and intense, all framed by perfectly wavy black hair. Even his lips look positively delicious as he bites them in concentration. 

She feels like she could fall asleep just staring at him. That is, at least, until he opens his mouth.

“Damn it, Poe! You were supposed to be watching the left flank, you fucking cunt.”

Her eyes shoot open as the word ‘cunt’ coming from his mouth triggers some kind of Pavlovian response in her core. Immediately, she feels heat again, even through the blissful temperature of his bed.

_Okay, you can do this, Rey. Just ignore him, just close your eyes and ignore him_ —

“Din, I got your six, try to take the—oh, fuck me!”

She can’t, she can’t do this, she’s literally _throbbing_ and if she doesn’t touch herself she’s going to spontaneously combust.

“Finn, go to the tower and snipe those fuckin’ dick lickers.”

_Shit, shit, shit_. His voice is low and loud and perfect and every single vibration of his chest is shooting straight to her centre at break-neck speed. She has to touch herself, she has to do _something_ or she’s going to soak his sheets before he even turns off his computer. 

He won’t notice, he’s too wrapped up in his game to see what she’s doing so, slowly and carefully, Rey moves her hand straight to the waistband of her shorts. In less than a second, she’s underneath her panties and applying a sweet, relieving pressure to her clit.

She continues watching him as she quietly moves under the sheet. Her eyes follow the bulge of his biceps as he frantically taps away at his keyboard, the length of his torso and the definition of his chest. Every single detail she notices only pulls her deeper into a hot pool of arousal.

Her hand begins moving faster and faster, seeking that quick, mild release but she freezes when Ben shoots up in his chair, his hands finding his hair as he yells into his microphone. 

“No, fuck! Sorry, guys, I’m dead. You still have time to take the objective.”

She’s paralyzed, unmoving, afraid of what could happen if he knew what she was doing and why. 

Her body is tilted inwards enough that she doesn’t think he could see her hand through the outline of the sheet, but still, she doesn’t move. 

He looks over then, his eyes wide almost as if he completely forgot she was there. “Oh, sorry, Rey. Am I keeping you up?” 

She smiles through the mortification eating at her gut. “No, no. You’re good. It’s fun watching you play.”

_It’s fun watching you play?! Rey, are you dense?!_

He smiles softly. “Okay, well it should only be a few more minutes.”

She just nods because words are suddenly the most difficult thing in the world and when he turns back to his game, she can’t help but release a silent sigh of relief.

That was so _close_. He could have seen! But even still, even after the biggest scare of her life, her traitorous clit still throbs. It’s like her body has it’s sights set on Ben and will do what it can to hop on his dick no matter what. 

It’s easy to be mad at herself but at the same time she can’t help but be turned on. 

What if he did see? Would he watch? Would he make he spread her legs as far as possible and stare at her swollen centre as she tries to fuck herself silly?

On their own accord, her fingers start moving again. Sparks shoot through her when she rubs at just the right angle and her eyes close in bliss.

She’s wetter than the Pacific Ocean and her fingers glide perfectly in little circles, each stroke making her hips wiggle and legs shift. She can feel herself falling faster and faster, a wave beginning to reach it’s crest and—

“Rey, what are you doing?” 

She yelps in surprise and quickly moves her hand out of her pants. Ben has completely turned to face her. His elbows are on his knees and his forearms are resting between his spread legs as he looks straight at her, the intensity in his eyes nearly crippling. 

“I-I, um—nothing, _nothing_.”

His jaw works as he raises a single brow before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his wide, sculpted chest. His abs tense as he inhales. 

“It didn’t look like nothing, Rey,” he says in a tone she’s never heard from him before. It’s deep, much deeper than normal and that’s saying something for sure. 

The sound, like always, shoots straight to her cunt. 

“It _was_ ,” she insists weakly, “it was _n-nothing_.” 

His lips purse before he raises his microphone to his mouth. “I’m logging off,” is all he says before he pushes the off button on his PC, keeping eye contact with her the _whole time_.

He continues just staring at her and suddenly she regrets every life choice she’s ever made. He’s probably _disgusted_. She should’ve just stayed in her own room and suffered in the heat. She should’ve just moved in with Rose and Armie and not with her hot acquaintance who she didn’t even really know at the time. He was just so nice, and sweet, and attractive—

“Show me what you were doing,” he says, and it sounds like a command. His eyes are hard and dark and she’s _never been so turned on in her life, what?!_

“W-what?”

“You heard me,” he says, his face still impassive, “show me. What. You were doing.”

She must look like a deer in the headlights because his eyes shift and his tone becomes a little squeaky. “U-unless you don’t want to. I’d never make you—”

He’s rambling, so she interrupts quietly with, “I do.”

“You do?”

“I do. Want to show you, that is.”

His eyes darken again and he dips his head. “Good. Then, _do_ it.” 

The deep, assertive tone is back and Rey has to physically hold in a squeal of delight. She quickly tosses the sheet back and bares herself to the cold air of his room. She feels gooseflesh rise along her skin and it’s not just for the temperature, but also for the hungry looking eyes that trail down her bare legs and back up again to where she’s sliding her hand back into her pants.

She resumes what she was doing before, moving her hand in little circular motions so he can see the outline of her knuckles beneath her shorts. “I was doing this,” she says, her voice squeaking with every syllable.

“Hm,” he tilts his head, “and why were you doing that, Rey?”

The question in his voice is rich and smooth and it's like a trigger that makes words just spill out of her without a filter. “B-because you turn me on. Your voice turns me on. And when you’re playing your video games and you’re always swearing with _dirty_ words—I just, I just _can't help myself.”_

Her last words are so breathless she’s not even sure he’ll be able to understand them but regardless, her fingers speed up, pressing and pressing against her clit—

“Stop.”

The assertiveness in his voice makes her hand halt on it’s own accord, as if her body belongs to him completely. 

“Good girl.” _Did he just praise me?_ “I want you to turn. Put your ass on the edge of the bed closest to me and prop yourself up using my pillows.” 

She freezes again, liquid magma flooding her core at the command. 

He raises an eyebrow. “Do it, Rey.”

She instantly moves, sitting on the edge of his bed in front of him before leaning back on a small stack of pillows so she can face him. 

He grabs her calves and puts each of her feet up on the armrests of his chair, pointing her centre directly at him and placing his body between her legs. “Very good,” he says again and she can only breathe heavily in response. 

He begins skimming his hands over her shins and down the sides of her thighs. Each brush is electric, charging her up like a goddamn battery. 

“Take your shirt off.”

She hesitates, “I’m not wearing a bra—”

“I said, _take it off_.”

Her shirt hits the floor before she even realizes it’s up and over her head. 

He squeezes the muscle of her calves as he takes her in. His eyes become even more hooded than before and he chuckles lightly as he leans down and leaves a kiss against her knee. “Beautiful, baby. Beautiful.”

She doesn’t even get the chance to feel insecure about her size before he speaks again, “I want you to squeeze them. Lightly.”

Hesitantly her hands move upwards. She’s always hated her chest, always found herself lacking where other girls were big and voluptuous. She never had large curves or a perfect hourglass, she was always just too skinny and small even though she stands taller than most of her friends. 

But she doesn’t want to let him down so she slowly moves her hands over her chest, molding them around and pushing them together. 

“That’s it, baby, that’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect.” 

Instantly her insecurity fades away. _He thinks you’re perfect._

His hands continue running up her thighs and back down to the tops of her feet where his thumbs massage the arch on the bottom in a soothing back and forth motion. 

The sensation makes it feel as if there’s hands all over her body and she sighs not only in pleasure but in pure bliss. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” He asks, and she immediately feels the need to answer. 

“It feels _so_ good, daddy.”

Her eyes pop open at the little slip in her words. She didn’t mean to call him that, she _really_ didn’t. What if he doesn’t like that? What if he’s disgusted by her weird kinks? 

She immediately looks down at him. She feared that he’d suddenly get up and walk away but instead, his eye twitches and he looks like he’s physically restraining himself from standing. 

“I know it does, kitten. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.”

Instead of weirding her out, the pet name immediately causes another flood of wet warmth in her underwear and she curses, letting her head fall back against the pillows.

He kisses her other knee. “I want you to take off your shorts,” he says, “Are you wearing any panties?”

She nods frantically but apparently it’s not enough. “Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, I am,” she all but pants.

“‘Yes, I am’ what, Rey?”

She clenches, “Yes, I'm wearing underwear, daddy.”

He smirks, “That’s my girl. I want you to leave it on.”

She quickly unites the drawstring of her shorts, shucking them off quicker than a flash of lightning. Even with her little black thong still on, the cold air assaults her damp folds in an instant. 

“Oh, God, _look at you_ ,” Ben says reverently, “You’re positively dripping and I’ve barely even touched you.”

He rolls in closer to the bed and with her feet still on the armrests, her knees bend more and are pushed even further apart. He moves his arms under her legs and grips her waist tightly enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. “How long have you been like this, kitten?” 

“Since the movie,” she squirms, “I didn’t have a chance to get myself off before my AC broke.”

He nuzzles the inside of her knee, “My poor baby girl. I’m gonna make you feel—” a kiss to the inside of her thigh, “all—” another on the other side, “better.”

Without any more preamble, Ben licks a long, hot stripe over the fabric of her thong and she cries out, fisting the sheet below her with an iron grip. It’s pure ecstasy—the way his tongue feels against her. It’s warm and strong and the pressure is _perfect_. 

“God, kitten, you taste _amazing_. Absolutely divine,” he murmurs against her core, his voice once again lighting her up like a fucking candle. He brushes his nose over the material before leaving a kiss right above her clit. “You smell amazing, too.”

Her heartbeat sounds like a stampede of horses inside her skull and her breathing is definitely way too erratic to be healthy at this point but she still moans shakily, reveling in the feeling of his nose against her pubic bone. 

“Tell me what you need, baby.”

God, he wants her to form _actual words?_ “I-I need your fingers—I need them inside me, please, daddy—”

Her begging cuts off into a loud groan when he presses a single finger _hard_ against her entrance through the material of her thong. The pressure makes her head spin but annoyance bubbles up at the fact that her underwear is _still on_. 

“Uh oh,” he says innocently, his voice light and teasing, “It seems like there’s a bit of a problem here. Your beautiful panties are in my way!”

She growls. “Then take them off!” She snaps, worked up and impatient. 

He tsks and moves his face away, “Those aren’t very good manners, kitten. That’s no way to talk to your daddy, now, is it?” 

She only grunts in response and in an instant he picks her up by the waist and flips her around like she weighs no more than a piece of paper. Before she even realizes what’s happening, he’s pressing her face into the mattress with one hand and lifting her ass up into the air with the other. He leans over her back, using his chest to push her down even further as he breathes in her ear. “I _said_ , now is it?”

Delightfully surprised by this turn of events, Rey decides to turn away from him in an act of defiance. 

He chuckles darkly. “You’re being a brat, kitten. A _bad girl_. And you know what happens to bad girls don’t you?” He leans back up, keeping one hand at her upper back while the other runs over the curve of her ass. “They get _punished_.” 

She can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips. A strange delight flutters in her belly at the notion. 

“Now, I’m going to spank you, _hard_ , and you’re going to count each one out loud. If you don’t count it, I do it again. Do you understand?” 

“Yep,” she responds, purposely impudent. When he pinches her ass in warning, she yelps. “Ah, _yes_. I understand, daddy.” 

“Good, now, Rey, if I get too rough or you want me to stop, I want you to say pineapple.”

“Okay, daddy.”

“What is the word?” 

“Pineapple.”

“Very good, baby. Are you ready?” He asks, his fingers pressing into her ass cheek.

“Yes,” she hums.

The very next second, his large hand cracks _hard_ against her ass, the slap of it reverberating through the room. The sting tingles throughout her entire body and she shivers at the way the vibrations feel around her cunt. 

“Oh, kitten, I didn’t hear anything. I guess I’m gonna have to do it again.”  
  


And before she even gets the chance to protest, there’s another clap against the already reddened skin of her ass. It’s much harder than the last one and tears spring to her eyes but the way it spreads along her over-sensitized nerves feels too good. This time she remembers to count. 

“ _A-ah_ , one.”

“Very good, baby. Now we’re gonna go all the way to ten. Do you think you can handle that?” He hums smoothly. 

She can only nod, the fire spreading from the skin of her ass too much for her to even think.

The third one is just a tad harder than the last and she yelps at the contact. The pain taking over for a second before he smooths his hand over the aching flesh. 

“ _Two,”_ she squeaks.

And he just continues the onslaught, each slap finding a new angle and hitting ever-so harder than the one before. Tears build in her eyes but she manages to keep them from spilling over as she counts each slap aloud. 

By the final one, she’s panting heavily into the sheets. Ben’s long since removed his hand from her back but she can’t find the power to move as she tries to catch her breath.

“You did so well, baby. So good,” he murmurs as he leans down to leave a trail of wet kisses on her still raw ass cheeks. When she flinches, he gently smooths over the hurt. “Are you okay?” He asks, concern lacing his tone. 

She huffs a laugh in the sheets. “I’ve honestly never been better. Thank you,” she says breathily. 

He smiles, “Oh, don’t thank me yet, baby.” He slips his fingers under her thong. “Let’s get this off, shall we? Your beautiful, little cunt is being neglected.”

Slowly, he peels her underwear off her ass. They stick to her where they’ve soaked through at her entrance but she moans at the sensation of finally being exposed to the cold air. 

“Oh, kitten. Your pussy is so pretty—all pink and swollen. It’s practically _glistening_ , baby girl.”

His voice, his _fucking voice_ is so goddamn close to her ass that she can feel each syllable crawl up her spine. Finally, he runs his fingers up and down her slit, the contact is so relieving that she pushes back against his hand, her ass waving in the air. 

She can hear the smile in his voice when he says, “Maybe we can finally get my fingers in here without any resistance, huh?” And with that, he slowly works one finger inside her.

With something to finally clench on to, Rey groans, burying her face into the mattress. 

Slowly, he develops a rhythm, working one finger in and out as he murmurs sweet nothings against the cleft of her ass. “Such a pretty, little pussy. So tight and wet and warm. I wonder what it’ll be like to finally stick my cock in here.” He kisses her perineum, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? How long I’ve wanted you spread out and panting on my bed? It’s been a long fucking time, I’ll tell you that.”

She groans in response.

“How ‘bout a second one, kitten? Do you want another finger?”

“Y-yes, daddy, p-please.”

“Good girl,” he says as he slowly slides a second finger inside. “Oh, look at _that_. Your tight, little pussy is stretching so beautifully.” He continues pumping his hand as he sits up and leans over her, leaving soft little kisses at her spine. “What else do you want, baby? Tell me what you need.” 

Words are extremely difficult with the sensation of his weight over her body. “ _More, I need m-more.”_

“More what, kitten. Say it.” 

She can feel her eyes roll into the back of her head as he hits a particularly sensitive point inside her. “Uhgn, another-another finger, _please_ , a-and please touch my clit.”

“Is that it, baby? That’s all you had to say.”

Not even two seconds later, she’s being stuffed to her limit as three fingers push past her opening. There’s a little more resistance to the intrusion but she’s so outrageously aroused that the pain is completely outweighed by pleasure. The more and more he pumps his hand the faster and faster she can feel herself racing towards that cliff. 

Sparks fly behind her eyes when he moves his other hand over her clit. He must’ve been paying attention before because he’s moving in tight little circles, just how she likes it and after what feels like the blink of an eye, she’s falling off the edge and screaming out in sweet relief. 

Behind her, Ben leaves kisses on her hips as he continues working his fingers in and out nice and slowly. “There you go, kitten. That’s it. Ride it out, I’m right here.”

“Uhg, Ben,” she moans, “ _so good.”_

He doesn’t respond but when he removes his fingers, she’s left a trembling, drooling mess. 

“You look absolutely _wrecked,_ kitten, and we haven’t even started yet,” he chuckles.

She rolls onto her side, tremors still wracking her body and looks up at him. He’s so _gorgeous_ , and it’s not just some kind of post-orgasm haze either—his eyes are bright and alert as he looks down at her, his shoulders broad and strong as he breathes heavily—he looks absolutely ethereal.

Boldly, she says, “You’re beautiful,” and pushes as much truth into the words as she possibly can so that he _knows_ she’s being honest and she’s not just sex blind. 

He ducks his head and chuckles shyly, a soft blush falling over his features. When he looks up again, his eyes are dark and predatory. “Don’t go all soft on me, kitten.” He sits down in his chair and points to the floor between his legs. “Get over here.”

Like a little puppy, Rey jumps up and nearly falls trying to get the floor in front of him. Her knees hit the carpeted floor so hard she’ll probably get a rug burn but at the moment, she couldn’t give two fucks. 

When she looks up at him, he’s got his eyes fixed on her while his hand grips the outline of his cock through his grey workout shorts. She has to do a double take when she sees it because there’s no _way_ anyone’s cock is that big, but when he grabs her hand and places it under his own, she realizes that there _is_ a way.

She rubs her hand back and forth over the material as gently as possible and his head falls back against his chair. “That’s it, baby girl. Just like that,” he rasps. 

She can feel the warmth of it through the fabric and even though she just came, her empty walls clench in protest. “May I please see it?” She asks sweetly.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her—whatever he sees must be pleasing because he smirks and his cock twitches in her hand. “Of course, kitten.”

He lifts his hips and pulls both his shorts and his boxers down in one motion letting his cock spring free into the open air. 

Rey shifts back onto her haunches so she can take in the whole picture. His abs are tense and flexed and his hip bones curve into a perfect v-shape that leads to his dick. The head of it is already red and angry, yet strong and beautiful as the tip leaks a bead of clear precum. 

Ben places his hand on the back of her head, guiding her towards him. “I want you to lick it. Right from the bottom to the top.”

And she does just that. She takes him in hand, the velvety softness of him staggering for a moment, before she leans in and brushes her tongue wetly on the underside of him, following a thick vein from the base to the tip.

He hums in approval. “Good, baby, _good_.” 

Feeling bold at the praise, she licks it again before latching her lips over the head and hollowing her cheeks. 

His fingers tighten almost painfully in her hair, holding her right where he wants her. “ _God,”_ he hisses, “ _yes.”_

She pulls off him with a noisy pop before spitting in her hand. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, batting her eyes innocently before she grips him softly, smearing her saliva along the length of him and dipping back down to take him again. 

Taking him deep is a lot more difficult than she expected. It’s not just the length of him that makes it difficult, but the girth too. Before she even really gets started she can feel her jaw aching at the joint and her lips stretching at the pressure. 

She pulls off him again to take a breath and when she looks up, the adoration in his eyes is almost overwhelming—though, when he moves to pet the back of her head, it takes all her strength not to melt into him completely. 

“Think you could take all of daddy’s cock?” He asks, running his hand over her hair.

She looks hesitantly at the appendage in question before she nods. 

“Good. I’m gonna help you, okay? Tap out if you can’t take it,” He says looking straight into her eyes. 

She nods in understanding before diving down onto him again. This time she gets a little further than she did before but when she moves to come up for air, his hand is there twisting in her hair and pressing her down even further.

She gurgles in surprise but he's right there. “Shh, you’re okay, kitten. Breathe through your nose and relax, you can do this.”

He’s right. She takes in a deep breath and moves forward, forcing Ben’s cock down the length of her tongue until it hits the back of her throat. Without meaning to, she gags, but instead of helping her up, Ben only holds her there.

“Hold it, baby, you can do it,” he groans.

Her gag reflex is working in full force now—there are tears running down her face and she can feel her throat working trying to make up for the oxygen that isn't getting to her lungs. 

After a few more seconds, Ben roughly pulls her off, moaning loud and deep as she coughs and sputters, her tears falling over her cheeks. 

The sting of her scalp is soothed by his fingers as he runs them gently through her hair. “That was amazing, kitten. You did so good. I think you get to be rewarded now,” he says deeply. 

Something in the back of her brain preens at the idea of being rewarded for her hard work. For being a good girl. Before she even gets a chance to think, Ben picks her up by the armpits and tosses her onto the bed like a rag doll. 

She lands on her back, bouncing gently against his mattress as he slowly stands and grabs her ankles. He pulls her ass back to the edge of the bed to where it was before and leans over her, leaving a trail of kisses from her navel to her sternum—where he stops to lavish each of her breasts with a fervency that takes her breath away—and then all the way to her jaw.

Just below her ear on the soft skin of her neck, she feels him bite down hard and then _suck_ , leaving a bruising kiss where everyone can see it. 

He props himself up on his elbows to admire his handiwork. He smirks, “There,” he says, a cocky lilt to his voice, “now everyone will know you’re mine.”

She feels herself smile as he grips her jaw tightly in one hand. There’s a sweet moment where their eyes meet and she knows that the kiss that’s about to happen is so much more than just strange, kinky roleplay. There’s actual feelings wrapped up behind those eyes when he moves in to kiss her, his lips ghosting over hers until she wraps her arms around his neck and he dives in for real.

Their tongues meld and their teeth clash and before she knows it he’s pulling away with another kiss to her sternum. He straightens her out again before grabbing his pillows and sticking them underneath her hips, tilting them upwards to meet his. 

Her heartbeat has picked up again and excitement coils low in her belly as she watches him pump his own cock.

She can tell his breathing has picked up too when he huffs, “Are we safe, kitten, or do I need to grab a condom?”

The thought of him wrapping that beautiful dick in latex has her panicking before she can even figure out why. “No, no, we’re safe. I have an IUD. And I’m clean. Please, _please_ don’t wear a condom. Please just fuck me raw, daddy.”

He groans, his head tilting to the sky. “ _God_ , okay, kitten, I will. I’m clean too.”

When he steps between her legs, she instantly locks them around his waist. There is _no way_ he’s leaving now. She’s been dreaming of this moment for so long that if it didn’t happen she’d… she’d—well she doesn’t know what she’d do but she’d be very upset, that's for sure.

He looks down, guiding himself towards her entrance where he rubs his shaft along the length of her slit, soaking himself in her slick before nudging her clit with the head of him.

She moans and he smiles. “Are you ready, kitten?”

“Oh, God yes, _please_ , daddy. Just _please_ put it inside me. I need you so bad.”

And with that he’s sliding in, inch by glorious inch until he’s seated to the hilt, waiting for her to adjust. 

She’s never been this full. It feels like he’s splitting her in half. The pressure at her walls is so great that she can’t even clench around him. There’s no room for any movement so she just lays there and takes it, the feel of him throbbing inside her the focal point of her whole existence right now. 

He’s gasping almost as much as she is. “ _Holy fuck_ , baby. You feel so fucking good. Your little pussy is _so_ fucking tight you feel like a goddamn _vice_.”

The whole reason she’s here right now, aside from her fucking air conditioner, is that she’s extremely attracted to the way Ben’s beautiful, innocent mouth spews absolutely filthy words. The way the timbre of his voice wraps around each dirty syllable and the way that it makes her feel. 

She’s moaning again and he hasn’t even started moving yet. 

“ _Fuck, Rey_. Can I—Please?” He asks. He sounds like he’ll die right inside her cunt if she says no. 

She nods frantically, needing him as much as he’s needing her. 

He pulls out slowly, leaving her more empty than she was to begin with, before he begins shallowly thrusting, moving only a little bit at a time and she can tell it’s to prevent hurting her.

She’s not some breakable play-thing so she grabs one of his hands off her waist and brings it to her throat, spreading his fingers across the slim column of her neck before saying lowly, deliberately, “ _Fuck me harder, daddy.”_

He stares at her for a second before something inside him just _snaps_ and he loses all control, impaling her roughly on his cock as his fingers tighten around her throat. 

As he pinches the blood vessels at the sides of her neck, her vision becomes blurry and her head races in a way that has her dizzy with pleasure. That combined with the erratic, deep thrusts penetrating her pussy has her cresting over the wave of her orgasm with break-neck speed.

She cries out as she clenches down around him, and he only speeds up, dragging it out further and further until she’s blubbering and mewling like an _actual_ kitten. 

With her throat still in his hand, Ben leans back down, covering her with the weight of his body as he kisses her messily. “ _So fucking good, Rey._ _You feel like fucking heaven._ ”

She wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him close. “Come inside, daddy. Come inside. _Come inside_ ,” she chants, absolutely mindless with pleasure. 

It’s not long after that his thrusts begin to stutter, slowly coming to a stop as he buries himself to the hilt and drains himself inside her. 

His warm spend paints the inside of her walls, soothing the aching aftershocks of her own orgasm. After a minute, or maybe an hour, who knows, Ben goes soft and pulls out with a squelching noise that makes her cringe. The sudden emptiness between her legs is staggering and she’s almost upset at the loss. 

He holds his weight on one elbow as he looks down between them to where his cum is spilling out of her. With a single finger, he gathers it all up and pushes it back inside like that’s where it belongs. 

When he looks back at her face, there’s such a happiness in his eyes that she smiles, and laughs, and eventually they’re both laughing.

Ben rests his head on her collarbone and sighs, before he looks back up at her. Suddenly he goes sheepish and the hand that was at her throat, moves to play with an errant strand of her hair. He coughs, “Well, that was good.”

She scoffs, feigning outrage. “Good?” She laughs, “You just fucked my brains out with the best dick I’ve ever had in my life and the only word you use to describe it is _good_?”

He laughs and pinches the underside of her tit, “ _Brat_. You know what I mean. That was the best sex I’ve ever had too.”

For a moment, they just lay there smiling like fools before Ben’s ears pinken. He looks back into her eyes and says, “You know, I think I did this all backwards, but would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?”

Her heart flutters inside her chest. “Ben, I’d love to.” 

His smile is near blinding in it’s radiance. “Really? I’ve already got a few places in mind that you might like. I keep a list of the foods you love so I think you’d—”

“I’m gonna love them,” she insists, grabbing his face and bringing him down for another soft kiss. 

He chuckles against her mouth. “Yeah?”

She nods. “Yeah. But…”

“But?”

She bites his bottom lip. “But I’m not leaving this bed until we do that at _least_ one more time.”

He runs a hand down to her ass, squeezing the still-red flesh there and smiling mischievously.

“Whatever you want, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rational part of my brain: _Deela, what are you doing?_
> 
> Writing daddy smut, isn't it obvious?
> 
> _Why???_
> 
> BECAUSE I CAN
> 
> ...
> 
> make fun of me for this on twitter (@ bendemptionist)


End file.
